Water Fun
by the dream tramps
Summary: Luke and Lorelai have a little fun washing the car. A little dirtyfluff. please Read and Review!


Hey :)  
This is our firs story written together , so we hope you'll like it.

it's a little dirty-fluff we all need sometimes so enjoy and tell us what you think after :D

Of cours we own nothing cause if we did then we would see definitely more on naked Luke .LOL

* * *

"Luuuuke," Lorelai whined, coming down the stairs of her house and straight into the kitchen. Luke stood at the oven and making breakfast, fully dressed with a flannel shirt and his blue baseball cap. He didn't reply and just watched her entering the kitchen. As ever Lorelai looked absolutely beautiful, he thought, wearing jeans shorts and a white tank top with blue rhinestones on it.  
"Luuuke", Lorelai started again, and by the tone of her voice, Luke knew that something was coming, so he turned back to the pan, rolling his eyes.  
"What?" he grumbled.  
"It's Sunday," she reminded him.  
"So what?" Luke answered, as if he didn't know what she wanted.  
"So what? It's Sunday! You have the day off. You remember what you promised yesterday?"  
"I promised you something?" Luke asked, raising his eyebrow, "When?"  
"You know... before I promised to thank you properly for it," Lorelai said with a seductive smile.  
"Aaah, that," answered Luke, hiding a grin.  
"Soooo..." Lorelai said, sitting on the table now and staring at him.  
"So, what?"  
"I need my car clean and sparkling tomorrow," she reminded him once again.  
"I know. As soon as we're finished here, we'll clean your car, okay?" Luke asked, sounding annoyed, even if he didn't meant it.  
"You're the best," said Lorelai, clapping her hands excitedly.

After half an hour the dishes were in the sink and Luke, carrying two pails of water, went outside to Lorelai, who was standing beside her car.  
When she saw him she smiled and clapped her hands with joy of a 5 year old.  
"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed.  
"Yeah I'm sure," Luke grunted, rolling his eyes. He still didn't want to show her there was any chance that he could enjoy it. He loved to spend time with Lorelai, no matter what they did; but she didn't have to know just how much power she had over him.  
"Oh, don't be Mr. Grumpy! You know you love it! You love to do everything with your beautiful fiancée." Or maybe she already knew, Luke thought  
"What can be fun in washing the Jeep?" Luke asked skeptically.  
"You'll see my friend, you'll see," was Lorelai's only reply, a playful, dirty gleam in her eyes.

Twenty minutes later the Jeep was all covered with white foam.  
Luke tried to concentrate on his work and not on Lorelai who was playing with the bubbles. Sometimes he couldn't believe how much joy came from within her. With all that was hovering over her head -- the elder Gilmores -- she still could enjoy this simple thing like washing the car. He still was amazed that a woman like her not only wanted him in her life, but had asked to marry him, to make it last forever.  
Luke was lost in his thoughts until he felt some bubbles on his face and then heard Lorelais uncontrollable laughter.  
"Aw jeez," he said, trying to take the foam off of his face. Just as he finished, Lorelai threw more at him, getting it all over his flannel shirt.  
"Lorelai, stop!" Luke growled at her.  
"Aw, but hon this is exactly the fun part of washing the car." Lorelai made her innocent face at him.  
"Yeah, fun, but for who?" He said, annoyed and taking the flannel off. "I'm warning you, Lorelai, stop that, or you'll do the rest by yourself," Luke warned her, pointing at her with his finger.  
"Oh, spoilsport! You're no fun," Lorelai pouted.  
"That's not what you said last night," Luke raised an eyebrow at her. "And this morning," he added, a smile forming at the corner of his mouth. Lorelai just smirked.

The last thing that left before rinsing the Jeep was washing the roof. Luke and Lorelai stood on the opposites sides of the car.  
Lorelai leaned on the door, cause she wasn't able to reach the middle of the roof. At this point her hand met Luke's in the center. They both just looked up and smiled at one another. When they were done Lorelai leaned back, but she heard Luke swallowing hard. She looked up him and saw him staring at her intensely. She didn't know what was going on, but then she realized where exactly Luke's eyes were focused all this time. She looked down at herself and smirked, shaking her head.  
Her shirt was now a little wet, showing some of what she was wearing underneath her tank top, or rather what she wasn't wearing...  
"Oh, you men are all the same" she threw at him her sponge, waking him up from his daze.  
Luke looked down, a little embarrassed, his face now ten shades of red.  
Lorelai saw his reaction and smiled to herself thinking how cute Luke could be sometimes, like a little boy caught doing something forbidden.  
She walked over to him and put her hand on his cheek, bringing his face close to her.  
"It's not like I don't have anything to look at," she said, and kissed him softly on the lips, then walked over to where the hose was resting. Luke looked down and saw that his gray t-shirt hadn't been left "untouched."  
"Come on Luke, we need to rinse it all off now." He shook his head and walked over to help her.  
When the water started to run from the hose Lorelai jumped up and down excitedly.  
"Let me spray the water Luke, let me spray," she pleaded him with puppy dog eyes. Luke just rolled his eyes, but smiled to himself - she would never case to amaze him.  
He did the only thing he could and handed her the hose. She was like a little kid.

Luke was watching her, enjoying the view but deeply lost in his thoughts wondering if one day they would do this with their own kids. A smile crept on his lips, but then the water hit his chest.  
"Lorelai!" he yelled at her, but she was back washing the Jeep as if nothing had happened.  
"What honey?" she asked innocently. When she saw Luke lost in his thoughts, she just couldn't resist. Knowing that it would reveal even more of the muscular body hidden under his t-shirt was the last thought she needed to convince herself to do turn the hose on him.  
"You know exactly what!" Luke pointed angrily.  
Lorelai just looked at him. The water made his gray shirt translucent. She could see all his muscles tense as the shirt stuck to his chest.  
"Oh you mean that?" Lorelai asked as she sprayed more water at him.  
Luke just stared at her in disbelief as she admired more of his beautiful body, now even more apparent to her. Now it was her turn to swallow hard, staring at him. Even after a year of being together and now being engaged, it didn't stop her stomach from doing flip-flops every time she saw his amazing body. She was even happier to realize that not only was it all hers now, she was also the only person who could fully admire it.

After the internal shock wore off, Luke took three long strides toward Lorelai and quickly took the hose away from her. Lorelai thought that he would go back to washing the Jeep, but instead he paused to look at her and then "attacked" her with the water, completely soaking her.  
"You..!" She yelled at him, running and trying to stop him. Luke just smirked at her.  
"So you want to have some fun, Miss Gilmore?" Luke asked, the hose above his head so that Lorelai couldn't reach it, but now the water was spraying all over the both of them.  
They were both laughing, fighting over the hose, water running all over them. Neither of them had a stitch of dry clothing left.  
Luke could now see perfectly her hard nipples under her tank top. The water was running over her long naked legs. He wanted nothing more to touch her. He could feel himself getting harder, as he admired the sight before him.  
Lorelai stopped jumping and trying to take the hose from Luke. She looked at him intensely. She pushed some wet hair away from his face, her other hand running down his strong chest.  
In a second the hose found it's place on the ground, and Luke's lips were on Lorelais. He kissed her hard with all he had, slipping his tongue into her mouth, eliciting a long moan from her. Lorelai was a little taken aback, but soon her arms went around his waist, pressing hard against his body.

They were kissing deeply, forgetting they were still standing in the middle of the front yard, for everyone to see.  
After few seconds, Lorelai felt the door of the Jeep against her back. When they pulled away, they were breathing heavily, resting their foreheads against each other.  
"I think we should go inside, " Luke finally said, his hand already under her tank top.

Lorelai didn't hesitate and pulled him with her by his collar. They kissed eagerly, hands roaming over each other's wet bodies as they made their way into Lorelai's house. As soon as the door closed behind them, the clothes started to leave their bodies. Luke's hands were still under Lorelai's tank top on her back, caressing it softly.  
Together they moved towards the staircase, but Lorelai had other plans and led Luke to the couch. They never really broke apart, even when the oxygen came to zero. Then their lips just parted long enough to get some air before quickly meeting again. When they reached the couch Luke laid her down and leaned over her, one foot on the ground, with his other knee resting between Lorelai's legs. Finally they broke apart again for a few seconds, and Luke looked at her breathlessly.  
"Don't you want to... go... upstairs...?" he said, panting heavily.  
"Too far...", Lorelai just answered, as breathless as he was, staring up at him expectantly.  
"Good," Luke whispered before his lips once again covered hers.

He kissed her for a few moments more until his mouth left hers, kissing along her jaw line to her ear and down her throat. Lorelai softly moaned as he kissed his way further down until he reached the neckline of her tank top. Luke's hands pulled it upwards and Lorelai helped him to take it off. It landed on the floor with a splat, but Luke was too distracted with the sight in front of him to notice. He already knew that she hadn't worn anything under her tank top - he still wondered why. Her wet skin sparkled in the sunlight that shone through the window. Luke looked down at her, his hand reaching for her skin. He let his index finger travel slowly upwards over her stomach, between her breasts and over her collarbone, on her side back down to her stomach. He watched how her nipples hardened under his touch.  
"You're truly the most beautiful woman on earth, " Luke whispered with a smile on his face.  
"Come here, Cowboy, " she answered instead, pulling him down toward her. Her upper body was almost dry now with the sunlight shining on her, so the contact with Luke's still wet t-shirt made her shiver.  
"Off" she ordered immediately, and pulled the wet t-shirt off of him. It landed on the floor as well, revealing Luke's perfect body. Lorelai's hands quickly found her way to his back. His skin was slippery with the water that remained and her hands glided over it easily. Luke laid on her fully now, as Lorelai had one of her feet on the ground. Her other leg wrapped around his waist and pulled him toward her even more. That was when Lorelai could feel that he was as aroused as she was. He groaned loudly as their groins touched. The slick feeling of their wet pants made the friction even more arousing. Every few seconds Lorelai rubbed her pelvis against the bulge of Luke's pants and he responded with a loud moan, sucking on the skin of her throat even harder.

Luke's hand glided over Lorelai's upper body, cupping her breast, squeezing it gently. Moments later his mouth followed. He took her left nipple into his mouth, sucked on it, swirled his tongue around it. Lorelai's soft moans encouraged him even further. He did the same with her other breast, while his hands roamed over her body. He made his way back up to her mouth, kissing her hungrily. Lorelai was still driving him crazy with her rubbing so Luke thought it was pay back time. His hand found its way between them, rubbing over her crotch fiercely for a few moments, before he opened the button and zipper of her shorts. Luke looked at her with a mischievous grin, as Lorelai had to break away -- her breathing stopped for a moment as Luke's hand found his way into her panties.  
Lorelai's breathing became racked with every second he continued his little torture. Her hips pushed against his hand, but instead of redeeming her, he slowed his movements down until he withdrew entirely.  
"Off… your clothes now, off… your clothes," Lorelai demanded, pulling on his pants.  
"Getting impatient now?" Luke asked chuckling.  
"Shush you," she answered while she opened his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. Luke stood up, stepping out of his pants and boxers. Lorelai looked up at him as he stood there. He looked like a sculpture, his well-formed body, muscle all over, shining in the sunlight. His chest heaved up and down heavily, and he didn't wait any longer to pull of her shorts and her panties, before he positioned himself on top of her. They shared another passionate kiss, as Luke bucked his hips forward, entering her with one, long stroke. For a few seconds they were both still. Even after a year, it was still one of the most precious feelings when they knew that they were as close to each other as was physically possible. They relished every second of their joined bodies before he began moving inside of her.

This wasn't one of their slow and passionate lovemaking sessions; this was way more heated, full of need and desire. Luke moved inside Lorelai hard. Lorelai wrapped her legs around his waist, afraid of falling of the couch but also wanting to take him into her even more. Lorelai moaned loudly as he was all the way inside her, her tight muscles gripping him firmly. Every few strokes, she squeezed her inner muscles around him, and then it was Luke moaning louder.  
Luke got closer and closer, and Lorelai wasn't really helping to make their little encounter last longer. Just when he thought he couldn't take it any longer he felt Lorelai stopping and moving beneath him.  
"Change places, " Lorelai stated and tried to turn them over, which wasn't easy, considering Luke's strong and fit but still heavy body. Luke looked a little confused but smiled at her anyway. Their lips met in a hungry kiss, as they both rolled over, not noticing that they turned in the wrong direction. With a loud thud they both landed on the floor.

Lorelai, who laid on top of him now, their bodies somehow still joined, immediately started to laugh hysterically, while Luke let out one of his all saying groans.  
"Come on, that was funny, " Lorelai still laughed and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
"Yeah, very funny. I'm the one whose back will hurt later and who won't be able to walk, " Luke ranted in his usual manner, even though they both knew he didn't mean it.  
"Aww, honey, don't be such a baby. I'll make it up to you, " Lorelai promised, placing another kiss on his lips before she sat up. Now Luke had to grin, too, as Lorelai slowly started to move her hips. At first she only made rotating movements, then starting to squeeze him, Luke writhing underneath her.  
"That's... that's not making up, you know, " Luke said, breathing heavily. "... That's more like... killing me."  
Lorelai smiled. Enough with the teasing, she thought, at least for the moment. She started to move up and down on him, slowly at first, but as he put his hands on her hips, she obeyed, moving quicker. It didn't take them long until they were close again. Luke started to buck up into her harder and more forcefully now. He held her hips tightly - a few rough strokes were enough - and he exploded deep inside of her, moaning her name. Luke still pushed into her a few more times until Lorelai collapsed on top of him. She rested her head in the crook of his neck; his arms wrapped around her, holding her as close as possible, both waiting for their bodies to recover a bit.

Just as they were back on earth again, Luke's hand started to make lazy circles on Lorelai's back. She kissed him several times on his neck, snuggling closer to him.  
"So..." Lorelai said.  
"So..." Luke replied, a small satisfied smile forming on his lips.  
"Wasn't that fun?" she asked. " I told you that washing the Jeep would be fun. " She propped herself on her elbow, her hand in her chin, grinning at him.  
"Well..." Luke started in his gruff manner.  
"Oh admit it! It was fun! You loved every part of it!" she smacked him lightly on the chest but he grabbed her wrist firmly.  
"Never," he whispered, but she could see the gleam in his eyes that she loved so much.  
"Of course you didn't love it," she stated after a moment, leaning her head on his chest.

After a second's pause, she added, "We're washing your truck tomorrow."  
Luke just rolled his eyes, but his smile was getting even wider and he was glad that she couldn't see it.  
"Most definitely," Luke said as he brought her naked body closer to his, tightening his grip around her.

The End

* * *

So? what do you think? God? Bad? or Between?

please review :) and tell us


End file.
